


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Background Character Death, Confused Buck, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, Owen adopted Buck, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Buck receives some news that he hadn't expected to be sad, but he doesn't need to worry, after all he's still got his brother, T.K.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 57
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

It was as though time had frozen for him. He could see his brother and dad walking around the house, each of them respecting the fact that he had said that he wanted to have this conversation by himself, but neither of them were willing to be too far away in case he needed them. However, in that exact moment he didn’t know if he needed them or not. With just one sentence from his social worker everything had paused for him, but had sped up for everyone else. 

He didn’t know if he was happy or heartbroken. He had thought about this day so many times, about how he wanted to do nothing more than smile when he heard the words ‘Richard Buckley is dead’ but now that he has, he doesn’t know how to react. After everything that happened, he had kind of forced himself to forget that he had a family outside of T.K. and Owen, and even Gwen despite the separation between Owen and Gwen. But now, now everything was flooding over him, and there was nothing that he could do. 

It was the end of summer, he had one year left of school, and he had just been told that his father, well his biological father, had died within days of being paroled. He didn’t know what to do, he hadn’t considered the fact that when Richard Buckley died he would lose his tormentor, but Maddie, his big sister, would also lose her dad. He still had his dad. 

The thoughts were bouncing around his head, it was as though his conscious thoughts had stopped and was just allowing his brain to play pinball inside his head. He didn’t even notice his dad leading the social worker outside to talk to her, to find out what had happened. He didn’t realise anything was happening until T.K. had sat down beside, placed a glass of water on the table and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I just want to wake up.” If you were to ask Buck he would never be able to explain why it was those words that he spoke, unlike T.K. he had never gone through the phase of listening to Green Day, or Blink 182, or Fall Out Boy. But at that moment he for some reason could only think about the song that T.K. had spent months singing again and again after his last break up. He had spoken the words that he didn’t understand, but he knew that his brother would understand. 

The slightly younger teenager shut the living door, turned on the television, and then dropped down next to Buck. It was as though he knew that Buck didn’t want to be alone but also didn’t know how to be with someone else. Buck would also be the first to admit that it was exactly what he needed and he was glad that T.K. just knew instinctively. 

“How about we watch this movie, and then we’ll see about that? Maybe Dad’ll let us skip out on school tomorrow and we can do something fun.” Both the Strand siblings knew that the chances of that happening were slim, but neither minded, it was a good plan for them for now anyways. 

  
  



End file.
